Alone With the Beast
by Hatsumomoji
Summary: Haruhi suppresses herself in an argument with  Kyoya...romance novel style! Based on a prompt, just for fun and I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Alone With the Beast

This is a prompt from a forum:

"Write a one-shot entirely in the style of a cheesy romance novel."

That means corny unrelated title and everything.

I highly recommend this exercise to anyone who is looking to improve or wants a challenge. This was WAY too much fun to write, plus I have an excuse if everyone seems to be extremely OOC.

Why Kyoya and Haruhi are in a dark room with a storm outside even I don't know, but let's just go with it shall we?

* * *

"I take it you've decided to pledge yourself to him."

Kyoya's callous bark pierced the dense silence. Haruhi flinched at the violent suggestion in his voice, and she forced herself to reply lightly,

"Do you mean Tamaki?"

"Of course. I don't recall seeing anyone else so vehemently infatuated." the accusing tone at his words made Haruhi instantly defensive.

"What makes you say that?" she snapped.

But Kyoya did not answer. Instead he stared fiercely at her from across the darkened room, and as the shadow of the storm outside fell across his face a shiver ran up Haruhi's spine. She tore her eyes away and rejoined,

"I think I am very lucky to be cared for by someone as gentle and kind as Tamaki."

"Is that what you call it? 'to be cared for'?"

"I'm sure he has great affection for me."

"Is that how you love, Haruhi? With such indifferent, passionless 'affection' ?" he asked, as a gleam of mockery lit his eyes.

"Certainly not." she retorted, and her head snapped up to meet his severe gaze unwisely, for the vicious threat in his eyes caused her to tremble for reasons she herself did not comprehend.

"If that is the extent of your ardor, my advice is that you take a more critical look at this man before you promise him anything."

"Your cynicism won't make me change my mind."

"Perhaps not," he concluded, "but reality might."

His final declaration troubled her greatly for a considerable time after, but she remained subdued and allowed herself the grace to hold back the angry reply that pressed on her tongue.

The storm dragged on, and while elsewhere people were walking by without trepidation or worry, Haruhi and Kyoya remained in the room alone, and she began to feel stifled by the overbearing quiet. She found herself thinking disturbingly less of Tamaki, and far too much of the man seated a little distance from her window. He sat with his computer open in silence, his eyes broodingly on the screen, but she has the sinister feeling that every muscle in his long body was poised for action. There was something about him that drew her inexplicably towards him, a magnetic quality which was frightening as well as strangely exciting.

Haruhi snapped herself out of her reverie and realized what she had been thinking with horror. She rose abruptly and moved nearer the window furthest from Kyoya, but it did not diminish the fact that she was aware of him with every nerve and fiber of her being.

"Are you missing your lover?"

His voice startled her at first, but she only cast him an indignant glance.

"Tamaki is not my lover!"

"Is that so?" he said derisively, and raised his hard eyes again to hers.

"Quite!" she said resolutely, and lifted her chin defiantly.

"And he's never made love to you?" he demanded with a flash of derisive contempt in his eyes, and her cheeks flushed.

"I refuse to answer that impertinent question!" she turned away.

There was a tense little silence before he remarked dryly, "I can see you're going to have a very dull, straight-laced life with poor Tamaki if he hasn't yet succeeded in awakening even a little flicker of desire in you."

"That is none of your business!" Haruhi exclaimed, inexplicably angry as she whirled around. Suddenly he was standing, and within seconds he made two very quick long strides and stood beside her. His fingers snaked about her wrist with the unexpected speed of a reptile, and she was jerked unceremoniously into his vice-like grip.

"Do you love him?" he challenged, his eyes burning with unveiled fury.

"I don't have to say anything to you!" she declared, trying to free her wrist from his grasp. "He is good, kind, and dependable, and he would never do anything to harm me."

"He is, in fact, everything I am not." Kyoya added, his lips pulled back into a sneer.

"You have nothing to do with this," she argued heatedly.

"I doubt that very much." he laughed harshly, releasing her wrist and gripping her shoulders with a biting firmness until she could feel the burning heat from his hands through her shirt.

"I'm willing to bet that you only allow Tamaki the chance to be romantic with you because you think you owe him." he accused, his voice slicing through her, and the most dreadful part of it all was the sudden realization that jerked inside her at his words.

"You have no right to say that to me." she hissed, her heart beating so fast it almost choked her.

"So the fact that you feel naturally inferior to him and you are severely indebted to him has no influence whatsoever on your relationship with him?"

"Absolutely not!" she retorted, a bit breathless.

"Liar." he growled, and pulling her up to him again he added, in a dangerously low voice,

"If in reality you let Tamaki adore you so shamelessly because you felt obligated to him somehow, that is nothing less than pity."

Haruhi stared into his narrowed, catlike eyes and managed to murmur,

"You're wrong."

"I don't believe you."

"You are! I am sure of it!"

"Are you?"

His deep dark voice mesmerized her, and she sounded infuriatingly unsure as she heard herself say insistently,

"Yes, yes I am."

His darkness was enveloping her, invading her senses and stirring her emotions until she felt herself trembling beneath his hands as she cowered before him. She was unable to wrench her eyes from his, and she was caught between fear and some terrible fascination.

"Do you tremble because you're afraid of me, or is there perhaps some other reason?" he questioned softly, and her coal-tipped lashes fluttered down to hide the confusion in her eyes when he added with a soft note of amusement in his voice,

"Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

I quite enjoyed that.

Especially the whole evil-twisted-sexy Kyoya part, I _really _enjoyed that.

I may just add a second chapter and indulge in some good old fashioned melodramatic make-out scenes with some over-the-top denial…

What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

I am continuing this little project because one, I'm terribly bored, and two, I need the practice. I just now started school again and I need to catch up on all the writing I _didn't _do this summer. -_-

* * *

"_Let's find out, shall we?"_

Before Haruhi was able to grasp the proposition, Kyoya drew her fully into his crushing embrace, and like someone in a hypnotic state she allowed him to kiss her. It was a light, explorative kiss, but it ignited something within her that caused her heart to hammer violently. Kyoya did not release her, but merely gazed down at her haughtily, and he remarked,

"Tamaki is obviously not well educated in the art of kissing."

This ill-timed observation brought Haruhi back to reality and she drew back sharply, only to be pulled forcefully back into his strong grip. His arms were clamped about her, drawing her soft shape hard against him until she was strained against the wall of his chest. Clearly aware of herself at last, Haruhi tried to avert her face but his chin scraped against her cheek, and he murmured something unintelligible and low in her ear. She thoughtlessly allowed herself to falter for an instant, and he seized her mouth immediately. Her lips parted beneath the pressure of his, and she was at once besieged by the startling sensations that clamored through her until her limbs felt as if they had turned into water. She melted flushed against his chest of granite, and her hand clutched weakly at his shoulders in an effort to steady herself. But touching him sent new waves of desire coursing through her body, and her will to resist was draining rapidly. She was experiencing the first stirrings of a wild, chaotic emotion that alarmed and excited her simultaneously.

Kyoya drew a hair's breadth away, and he looked down into her widened eyes. There was fire in his look, and they stared at each other for an endless, weighty second before Haruhi moved towards him again as if entranced. Under the will of something beyond her, as if an entity entirely separate had compelled her, she closed the tiny gap between their lips and kissed him. He froze under her touch, her mouth moved over his, and that was enough. A deep growl rumbled in his throat and he brought his hard hands to frame her face and parted her lips with his tongue.

She gasped at the unexpectedness of it, but his mouth came down on to hers with a stifling pressure, draining her of all desire to resist, and leaving only that strange excitement and delight. He slid his hand deliberately and without tenderness along her throbbing neck, and he wrapped his arm sharply around her waist and pulled her to him. He raised his head from her swollen lips and she whimpered imploringly. She felt his chest vibrate with quiet laughter, and when she looked up pleadingly into his eyes she saw a calculating look and she inhaled sharply. He eased his grip around her and she sighed with some relief, but her reprieve was short. She realized suddenly the lapse in Kyoya's movements was merely the result of a change in tactics. She held her breath and waited expectantly, only to be completely staggered by his next gesture.

With his free hand he loosened the collar of her blouse and drew his palm across the bare skin of her neck. He studied the line of her throat and she watched him, astounded. His long lean fingers rose to trace the outline of her cheeks, climbing over the bridge of her nose and brushed her eyelashes and her brow. The roughness of his hand trailing over her soft skin triggered a fierce and sudden surge of emotions. An uncontrollable tremor shook her body and she could feel her knees begin to weaken. When his fingertips touched her mouth, he gently pulled down her lower lip and he dropped his head at last and kissed her barely, elusively, and she made a small sound of frustration. His lips burned a trail along the corners of her mouth to her throat, where he kissed her hard and bit the tender skin. She cried out, clutched his shoulders, and moaning breathlessly, she allowed him to gather her into his arms. Her head lolled back languidly, and he buried his mouth into her neck. She could hardly stand, she could feel herself sliding further down, spirals of ecstasy rising from the center of her stomach and mounting through her body. He brought his lips back to hers and she met them eagerly, gratefully, and responded fervently. Her neck was still hot where his lips had been, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, as if she could never have enough.

* * *

I feel like a pervert.

I realized the last chapter was mostly stereotypical banter, so I tried to continue with the exaggerated sexual tension, and also add in something a little more sensual and romantic. I don't know how well that worked out.

Anyway.

I think I'm done with this, or maybe I have one more in me, I haven't decided. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok kiddies, I'm calling it quits on this last chapter because I am starting a NEW story!

I was so into this chapter I read a romance novel from the 40's that my grandmother had in some lonely box somewhere, and it took about 12 pages for something interesting to happen.

Ohmahgawd!

Sorry, it's rather late and I'm tired but I can't fall asleep so I might as well get some work done.

* * *

Haruhi flushed and felt a momentary pleasure that was washed away as soon as she caught the sight of Kyoya, whose hands were gripping a chair tightly, his knuckles as white as polished bone. Only moments ago he held her unyielding against him, his fingers and lips caressing her face, but then he had thrust her away from him and now he stood rigidly apart from her.

A fist seemed to grab at Haruhi's heart. She still felt the heat of his lips on her neck, and she reached up to cover the bruise that stood out against her pale skin. Suddenly she felt very ashamed of herself, and mortification invaded her, swimming through her blood. She stood with her shoulders pressed against the wall, her fingers still clutched around the curtain for support when Kyoya had so brutally thrown her aside. She looked about the room for some kind of distraction, but the only things there were the tables, the computer, and Kyoya, still turned away, still haughty and menacing.

As she struggled to regain her composure, she turned around to face a mirror and she studied her reflection. She stood there staring at herself, at the passionate flare of her nostrils, the kiss-bruised look of her mouth, the wild light in her eyes beneath the tumbling hair. She could still feel his hands on her skin, his hard chest against her body, the force and potency she had not been able to resist there in the searing darkness.

She steadied her breath and rationalized with herself. The encounter just now had been a sensual impulse, it had nothing to do with the heart, and as she lifted her sweeping bangs away from her brow she remembered the deep sound of his voice as he growled something low and sensual in her ear. Engulfed in a wave of misery and guilt, Haruhi suppressed the urge to raise her arm to shield her eyes from the sight of her promiscuity. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to look into the glass again. She couldn't seem to drag her gaze from the black mark on the base of her throat, a vivid testimony to her indulgence. The memory of every merciless moment swept over her and she stood there looking at his lean figure through the mirror with such longing, wanting him as she hadn't known it was possible to want any man. It was a shameless, irrepressible emotion- a racking torment that made her twist her fingers and shudder with the urge to turn around and reach for him again.

Her body was racked by an ache that started deep inside her and spread inexorably through her system, a dark despair against which she had no defense. Even here in the room with Kyoya, even as he stood behind her undoubtedly within reach, she was so overwhelmed with turmoil she couldn't do anything but look at his reflection. She was hurt and numb, but this was something far more primitive, as if from the very core of her a living thing was being torn out by the roots.

It wasn't to be borne, and she was about to bolt from the room when her eyes peeked again at Kyoya's reflection and startled, she saw he had turned around and he met her gaze steadily through the glass.

They stared at each other indirectly for a terrifying second when she finally asked breathlessly,

"What is it?"

He tilted his head and smirked.

"You do not have to look at me so wretchedly. You have speaking eyes."

Haruhi drew herself up and whirled around to face him.

"And you have the mind of a devil!" she flung at him. "Conniving and contorted, manipulating me and stirring up my emotions until I don't know what's right anymore! You just have to make everything your way no matter whose feelings get mauled in the process."

"You have a natural flair for exaggeration," he remarked dryly, and his brows drew together as his eyes swept over her. "You brought this on yourself."

"I hate you." she spat with intensity, but her eyes betrayed her. "You're so cruel! How could you treat me like I am just a plaything?"

He glowered at her and moved to stand before her even more daunting than before.

"Don't be a child! You went around with that fool Tamaki and made him care for you. All I have done is shown you a similar condition where you are the one deceived instead." He leaned down and added provocatively,

"You cannot say that you didn't enjoy it."

Haruhi remembered her cries, the way she clung to him as her knees quaked and she turned from him blushing fiercely. She wished she could have said no, but when Kyoya touched her, and no matter how much she despised his trickery, when his hands came in contact with her body it was as if all the cells and nerves and feelings of her being responded to his masculinity and allure. She went strangely fluid and she was aware of something very bad inside her being drawn out by the devil in him.

"Why did you do it?" she murmured, suddenly very defenseless and vulnerable. "What could you have gained by trifling with me?"

"The purpose was not to 'trifle' with you," he answered thickly, "But to teach you."

"Teach me?" she lifted her eyes.

"Yes." he pulled her arm sharply and she was pushed once again roughly- and thankfully- against him. He wrapped his arms around her until she was pressed to the length and breadth of him. He continued in a voice that was quiet and rugged,

"I had to teach you that your blithe, lighthearted enticing was not without its consequences. You should never have underestimated his attentions, or your own guile.""How- how can you say that?" her head felt light, as if she had been given strong wine, and she felt the warm pulsating energy in him that couldn't be reined in for very much longer. Not if she allowed him this close contact of lips, warm hands, long muscular legs that stole away all the strength of her own.

"I am only affirming the truth." Kyoya said coolly, then in a more serious tone he added,

"I had to show you how foolish you were, and I had to show you that even if you are indebted to Tamaki, there is someone else to whom you truly belong."

Haruhi held her breath, and he suddenly gripped her forcefully.

"I would have followed my plan and force you to come to me on your own, but today you were so indifferent I was furious. To see you standing there by the window tonight looking so distant and detached when I want you to _burn_- burn as I do, as I have always burned for you!"

At this declaration he kissed her hard, pressing their lips together relentlessly, and if their first kiss had felt passionate, this kiss left it far behind. All of the suppressed emotions and longing locked their bodies against each other with necessity, and with a surge of relief and ecstasy, ravishment and betrayal met in a mad-sweet fuse of danger and pleasure. Kyoya's touch was rough but his caresses softened when she responded, and he half whispered half moaned tender nothings in her ears as their lips parted. She was sure of nothing but the incredible wonder and warmth of his mouth…so unexpected, so sudden and yet so deliriously needed. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly, her fingers deep in his black hair, her lips parted and yielding to his penetrating kisses.

"I love you," he groaned, "Be mine. Don't ever let that idiot touch you again."

"Yes," she murmured, raising her beaming face to his. "I love you," she whispered, and clutched at his shoulders as if she couldn't be close enough to him. He gazed down deeply at her, deeper until with a gasp of shyness she tore her eyes away buried her face in his arms. His voice rumbled deep in the back of his throat like an animal, and she yielded her lips again to the flame of his kisses…burning, exciting, like the beast in his eyes.

* * *

I hate that last line, but I had to tie it back to the title or would make no sense. AND I'M DONE with my first multi-chapter story! Yay!

I'm thinking all three chapters were pretty good for being written between 11 at night to 1 in the morning. REVIEW?

Think about it?


End file.
